Girls sleepover
by YJ Fan 13
Summary: The girls from the team we're so bored, so they decided to have a sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice**

 **July 13th, 18:44**

It's been five days since they're last mission, the boys we're out and some of the girls we're sitting on the couch doing nothing when the zeta tubes sound came out.

 _Recognize: Zatanna B08, Rocket B09._

"Hey" they said as they walked to where the girls we're and jumped on the couch next to them.

"Hey" they said then went back to staring at the TV.

"Why are you staring at the TV?" Raquel asked the others.

Artemis: "There's nothing better to do".

"Hello Megan, let's have a sleep over in my room" Megan jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah sure."

"Why not".

"That could be fun"

They all answered, so Megan jumped in the air and started planning every thing out.

Megan: "We'll get snacks, we'll do makeovers, karaoke, truth or dare... you go get you sleeping bags and meet me back in my room".

 **Mount Justice**

 **19:00**

They all changed to sleeping cloths and entered Megan's room and sat in a circle.

Megan was wearing a black shirt that had an "S" on it and black tights that went to her knees.

Zee was wearing a white shirt that had a magic wand and sparkles coming out of it and black shorts.

Artemis was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with an arrow on it and green tights.

Karen was wearing a grey tank top and pink pajama pants with black stripes on it.

Barb was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a Mickey Mouse on the side and dark blue shorts.

Cassie was wearing a white shirt with black spots on it and white shorts with black stripes on it.

Raquel was wearing a dark grey shirt and white shorts with black squares on it.

Artemis: "Alright, what do you want to do first?".

Megan, Raquel, Karen and Zatanna screamed: "MAKEOVERS".

Megan did Barb's, while barb did Zee's, Zee did Artemis's, Artemis did Raquel's, Raquel did Karen's an Karen did Megan's.

Megan had light red make up with light red lipstick.

Barb had light pink make up and sparkly pink lipstick.

Zee had dark purple make up and sparkly lipstick.

Artemis had light purple makeup and lipstick.

 **(A/N: Hey, I am not going to write the others just imagine them wearing makeup.)**

"Ok, we're done with Makeovers, what's next?" Zee asks after they finished doing makeovers.

Karen: "Karaoke?".

Raquel: "Who wants to go first?".

There was silence, so Megan said "We'll write down our names and pull them out of a hat, whoever comes out sings, ok?" They all agreed and she levitated a hat, paper and pen, wrote down the names and put them in the hat.

Megan: "Who wants to pick one?".

Zatanna:"I do".

she picked one and unfolded it...

 **Hey there, hope you liked it, I know it's not that good it's my first story, please follow, favorite and review who do you want to sing what (you know what I mean) because the next chapter is gonna be karaoke. Please**


	2. Karaoke

**Mount Justice**

 **July 13th, 19:30**

"Megan, your up" Z said as she unfolded the paper.

She got up, took the mic and the music played.

 _ **Human - Christina Perri**_

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

They clapped as she sat down and picked a piece of paper from the hat and read the name.

"Cass, your turn" Megan Said as Cass stood up and picked a song.

 ** _Party in the USA - Miley Cyrus_**

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

"Wow" they we're all screaming and clapping for her.

Cass took a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Zee"

Z stood and played a song.

 _ **Black Magic - Little Mix**_

Is your lover

Playing on your side  
Said he loves you  
But he ain't got time  
Here's the answer  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price  
Full of honey  
Just to make him sweet  
Crystal ballin'  
Just to help him see what he's been missing  
So come and get it  
While you still got time  
Get your boy on his knees and repeat me after me say

Take a sip of my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)  
Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)

(adsbygoogle = || []).push({});  
If you're looking  
For Mr. Right  
Need that magic  
To change him overnight  
Here's the answer  
Come and get it  
While you still got time  
Get your boy on his knees and repeat me after me say

Take a sip from my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)  
Take a sip from my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)

All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
(i got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more  
(now you belong to me)  
All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
(i got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more  
(now you belong to me)

Take a sip from my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)  
Take a sip from my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
There's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic (and it's called black magic)

Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

"Your amazing, i love that song" Artemis said while clapping for her.

She picked a card and read: "Karen".

 _ **Tell me something i don't know - Selena Gomez**_

Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,

I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they're never gonna change my mind.  
Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know.

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing.

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
More like one in a billion,  
Or one in a zillion.

I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they're never gonna change my mind.  
Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
Let's get ready for this.

I'm on my way,  
I know I'm gonna get there someday,  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

They clapped for her and she picked a card and read the name: "Artemis".

Artemis picked a song and started singing.

 _ **Shake it off - Taylor Swift**_

I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Everyone clapped for her, "oh my god, I love this song", she sat down and read a card from the pile: "Raquel".

 _ **Make It In America - Victoria Justice**_

Got a one ticket down a two-way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America  
Only thing to my name is in old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from the Stones concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America  
And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my stars sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah, I gotta, gotta make it in America  
See me wearing a smile even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it make it in America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
And sometimes it's worth such a lonely place  
If a just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
'Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

"Wow" they clapped for her, and Barb went up to put a song because she knew it was her turn since she is the only one who didn't sing yet.

 _ **Problem - Ariana Grande**_

Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less, one less!  
Aye  
Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana Grande:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Big Sean:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs!

"Wow, your voic is amazing" they clapped for her and she sat down.

Karen: "alright what's next?"

Zatanna: "Truth or Dare?"

Raquel: "Alright I'll go get a bottle".

She left and then came back with a bottle in her hands.

* * *

 **Hey Guys what do you thunk so far? please follow, favorite and review truth or dares that you want me to put in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews and I am really sorry but I won't be continuing this story because I'm working Oh no another story. If you want to check it out go to the user: BEST BFFs.**

 **That's the account I am working on with another author. Please check it out.**


End file.
